1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to a media storage container that prevents the item of recorded media from being removed from the container until the user destroys a portion of the container. Specifically, the present invention relates to a media storage container having a hub that receives a disc-shaped item of recorded media. A locking member cooperates with the hub to prevent the disc from being removed from the hub. The user must destroy the locking member before removing the disc from the hub.
2. Background Information
Different media formats are sold in the form of discs. Examples are CDs and DVDs. These discs are stored in media storage containers that typically have a hub on which the disc is received. The hubs include holding fingers that prevent the disc from falling off of the hub during normal use and handling. The storage containers are shrink wrapped when displayed in retail environments.
A problem with these storage containers is that shoplifters have devised ways of removing the discs from the containers in the retail environment even when the containers are locked with an external lock. The removal of the disc allows the shoplifter to leave the store without activating alarms that are triggered by an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag positioned in the storage container. One way of removing the disc from a container is to strike the front of the container against a surface until the disc is shaken off of the hub. The shoplifter then slits the shrink wrap, forces an end of the box open, and removes the disc from the container. The art desires a hub mechanism that will retain the disc on the hub even when the hub is subjected to sharp impact forces. The art also desires that the hub easily release the disc after the consumer purchases the disc and the container.